That's why I love you
by cleanair
Summary: A series of one-shots written by request. Main ships are Bade, Tandre and Cabbie
1. Chapter 1

_**One shots**_

**Hey guys! So, I want to do a collection of (mostly) Bade one shots, but I am fine with or Cabbie or Tandre too, I suppose I can take anything other than Bori, but those three are my favorites. Anyway, I want requests from you! So PM me or review with a request and I will write a 1000-2000 word one shot. I've got a few ideas, but I still want suggestions! I can rate this T for now, but rating may change (to M).**

"Beck," Jade whispers. "Can we go to your place?" She asks, gently pushing him off of her. They are in the parking lot of Hollywood Arts. It is after school on a Friday in December, and it is getting cold. Jade just preformed with Tori for Andre. Beck nods, stepping back from pressing Jade between him and his car; he opens the passenger side, letting Jade get in, and he walks over to the driver's side, and speeds home, jumping out of his skin to be alone with her.

"I love you." He says, moving his hands up and down her legs.

"I love you, too." She says, moving so that she is leaning against the headboard if his bed. The sexy Santa costume is making her curves look amazing, and Beck is doing everything he can to not rip it off of her body, not feeling sleepy anymore. He kisses her foot and works up her leg to her thigh to her hip to her stomach to her ribs to her breast to her neck to her lips. She kisses him back, and he is on top of her, she is wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Was I off-key?" Jade's sudden insecurity throws Beck off.

"Of course not!" He exclaims. "You were perfect."

"I wasn't. I never am."

"You are. You always are." Beck whispers, holding her close. Part of him wishes she would act like this around everyone, so they could see the real her. The other part loves that he has all of this to himself, and that this will forever be theirs. It is his first love, and probably will be his only.

"How can you think that?" She asks.

"Because it is true." He murmurs, his arms are rubbing her back.

"It isn't. No one else thinks so."

"No one else has to." Beck says. "Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because no matter what, I will always think so. "

"What if we beak up?" She questions.

"Then, whatever I did, I will regret it."

"How do you know it was you?"

"Because you are too smart to ruin something like this." He replies, completely confident. "I can't begin to explain how much I love you, Jade." His hands are on her hips, and her arms are resting on his shoulders.

"I definitely love you more." Jade says, her black nails gently scratching his shoulder blades in a playful way. Beck is rolling so he is over top of her, and he kisses from her check to her neck, nipping at her collar bone. Jade lets out a soft sigh, and she feels Beck toy with the hem of the dress, and starting to pull it over her head.

"Zipper." Jade mumbles, turning over so he can undo it. He slowly pulls it down, exposing her bare back. She rolls back over, and the dress is pulled the rest of the way off, discarded like many others to the floor. Beck moved his hand to her waist; Jade was removing his shirt, her hands fumbling with the buttons. "I can't get this fucking button undone." Her hands are shaking with anticipation.

"Let me help you." He whispers, easily opening the last button. Jade's hands touched his flat stomach, her lips going to his neck. Jade undid his belt, having no trouble at all. Their hands knew each other, after over two years of practice, but each time was different. Special in its own way, and this time was no different. His pants are soon off, too.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks. He always asks, before every time. He doesn't want to force her. It wouldn't feel the same.

"Yes." Jade replies. She almost always says 'yes'.

When it is over Jade put on his shirt, like always, then she texts Cat, like always, and sits in front of the TV, like always, and watches re-runs of _Drake and Josh_, like always. Beck puts on sweat pants, like always, then he updates his slap page, like always, and sits beside Jade, like always, and wraps her in his arms, like always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I would like to thanks to ****_DrizzyJ_**** for this idea! It has a different twist, though. I also have no idea if they are called hockey'lessons'. This is gonna be a two shot...**

Beck's POV

"Beck! Are we almost there?" Jade moaned, looking out the window. Sitting in a car with Jade for however many hours it takes to drive to Canada is really exhausting.

"You asked that 10 minutes ago." I said, my hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Yeah, well. I have to wazz and I am getting carsick." She says, her voice getting louder. If we have a fight right now I might have to drive off of the road.

"I don't know where the next stop is." I tell her.

"You drive up here all the time! How could you not know?" She ask, her face turning to mine.

"How could I possibly remember that?"I ask, my stress growing. The road is really snowy and Jade yelling isn't making any better.

"You don't remember anything!" She shouts.

"What did I forget?" I shout back.

"How to open a door!" Why does she always bring that up?

"I didn't forget! I just didn't WANT to open it." Wow. That came out wrong.

"OH." She said, her voice going really deep, like it does before she breaks something or cries. She rolls down her window, snow coming inside the car.

"Jade! Put that up."

"No. I forgot how. Oh, wait. I just don't want to." I use my driver's side window button, the one that I hate, to roll it up. "OH." She says again.

"Look, Jade. I just want to have a nice time." I move one of my hands to it is on her leg. "Just… I can't pull over until there is a real stop. How am I supposed to stop here?" I ask, pointing outside to the snow banks piled on the side of the road.

"I don't know. Is there phone service here?" She asks, taking out her PearPhone. "Cat said she wanted to call me." I know that means she wants to talk to Cat. She never says she does, though. Even though they are best friends.

"I doubt it." She sighs, holding her phone up, moving it around to fine service. "We have been driving forever." She complains, her nails tapping the back of her phone, making incredibly annoying clicking noises.

"I think we only have another hour or so to go."

"I hate Canada." She mutters.

"Hey! I'm from Canada." I say, annoyed. "And you seem to have a thing for Canadian guys."

"Excuse me?"

"Me… Moose…" I say. God, that pissed me off. He was one of my BEST friends. That would be like me doing Cat.

"I was trying to get over YOU." Then the car is quiet.

"I'm sorry." I tell her.

"I am, too."

"No more fighting this trip, alright?"

"Ok." She agrees. I grab her hand, and just hold it for the rest of the ride.

"Is this it?" Jade asks as the car stops in the parking lot of the ski resort we are staying in.

"Yep. I used to come here with my family every year." I tell her, getting out of the car. "You might not hate it." She scowls, and gets out, the cool air turning her cheeks red, her face never got like that in L.A.. I guess she gets cold.

"I might not." She counters, walking around the car to the trunk and beckoning me.

"What?" I asked her as I walked over. As soon as I was close enough she pulled my lips down to hers.

"I've been waiting to do that since we left L.A., and during that entire god-awful drive. If we ever come to Canada, IF, we are taking an airplane. I swear to god that was the fuc-" Jade starts.

"Alright, alright. No more driving to Canada." I interrupt, opening the trunk adn getting our bags out.

"Carry mine for me." Jade requests.

"Magic word?" I tease. She needs to learn some manners.

"Please?"

"I love you." I say, and grab her bags. "Let's go inside. You look cold."

"No shit. It is like -100,000 degrees out here." I nod, and walk inside the lodge, her following behind me.

"Hi, I have a reservation?" I tell the lady at the desk and she gives me my key and information, getting me to sign a waiver and tells me about their facilities. When I turn around, Jade is talking to a guy. An attractive guy. A Canadian guy. "Who's this?" I ask, putting my arm around her protectively.

"Hey," She says as if she has never seen be before. "This is… Sorry, what's your name?" Why isn't she being mean to him?

"Bradley."

"This is Beck." She usually introduces me as 'This is my boyfriend.' And I have to say my name.

"I'm her boyfriend." I say, giving her a weird look. Why is she in a good mood?

"Bradley is a tour guide here. He is taking a gap year before collage. Isn't that cool?" Jade says, smiling at him…and not me. Am I jealous? No. I can't be… But he is only a year older than us. And he is looking at Jade like that. THAT. The way _I_ look at her.

"Yeah, great." I reply, flatly.

"I was just telling Jade that I could take her snowshoeing." He says, smiling back at her.

"We are going to be super busy." I mutter, pulling Jade closer.

"I can't blame you. There is so much stuff to do. We have a hot tub here, you know." Bradley tells her.

"I love Jacuzzis. I like to pretend that I'm soup. For witches." She says, one eyebrow raising mischievously.

"That's pretty cool." He says, taking a step closer to Jade. He is taller than me, maybe 6'2" and more muscular. I mean, yeah, I've got abs, but I'm pretty sure his would be bulging out of his chest.

"Babe, let's go to our room to unpack." I suggest.

"Finally." She says, smiling.

"I'll see you around," Bradley says.

"Maybe." I say. I hope not. Why am I so jealous? Maybe because we are in Canada. Jade gets jealous of L.A. girls, maybe it is something weird like that.

"Bye." Jade says, reaching for her bag.

"Here, I've got that." Bradley says, reaching down for her bag. "What room are you in, Jade?" He asks, obviously the comment was directed at her.

"WE are in room 3B." I tell him, and start to grab her bag. "I can take it."

"Beck…" Jade says, sensing weirdness.

"Nah, it's cool. See you later, Jade." He smiled, confidence oozing from him. He emphasized her name. I'm sure of it. I grab her bag and walk down the hallway to our room.

"Beck, this place doesn't sound awful." Jade says. What the hell? She was all angry and shit.

"But before you said th-"

"I know, but Bradley told me a bunch of stuff that made this place seem OK. Hey, what about the Jacuzzi? Maybe we can get in late at night and… you know." All I hear is Bradley. This is horrible. I know how Jade feels.

"Here we go." I say, unlocking our door to a really sweet room with one giant bed in the middle.

"Why are the drapes pink?" She asks, walking over to them and glaring, as if she expected them to jump up and run away.

"Because it's cute?" I suggest.

"I hate it."

"I know." I whispered, and kissed her. "What kind of stuff did you bring?" She shrugs, and throws her suitcase on the bed and unzipping it.

"Clothes. A camera. My swimsuit. Shit to stop me from getting frostbite." She says, tossing a pair of snow pants out of her bag. "I'm bored."

"Ok, let's go skating."

"I hate skating."

"When have you ever been skating?"

"I don't know…" She admits, toying with her PearPhone. "I don't have skates."

"They have ones you can rent."

"Gross. Foot sweat? I'm not wearing skates that I know someone else has probably-" She starts, but I interrupt her with a kiss.

"You'll love it."

"Beck! I'm going to fall!" Jade screams and reaches out for me.

"Babe, you're fine." I tell her as I grab her hand. I can't believe she's not cold; she just had a skirt and tights on, with this big, black jacket. Plus some shite skates. "Just one foot in front of the other. Pretend you're walking. Then just glide." I explain as I skate backwards, leading her.

"Stop showing off. You look like an asshole." She tells me, her black hair blowing around her face.

"Gee, thanks. I was hoping you'd say that." I say sarcastically. She gives me a look, and I shut up. "I took hockey lessons until I moved to L.A.. Are you cold?"

"NO!" She yells, dropping my hands and taking a step forwards, and then stumbling. I catch her.

"Are you OK?" I ask, holding her hands. She looks scared.

"I'm fine. I'm cold."

"But you just said you weren't cold..."

"Well, maybe I'm cold now!" Jade frowns, crossing her arms in front of her. I lean forward and kiss her, and she pulls back and smiles at me. "I hate skating." She mutters, and kisses me again. When I lean in more, her skate gets caught in mine and we fall. She sighs, looking really, really mad. "I'm done now." She says, trying to stand up, but falling again.

"Here," I say, pulling her up. She rolls her eyes. She says something about not needing my help, but I ignore her. "What do you want to do?"

"Go back to our room." She says, her eyebrows raising mischeviously. I nod, and kiss her before we get off of the ice.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter starts when they first arrive. I stole the 'pipe the fuck down' thing from Jenna Marbles.**

_Jade's POV_

"No shit. It is like -100,000 degrees out here." I say. Beck nods and takes me inside. The lodge look alright, I guess. Beck walks up to the front desk and starts talking to the lady there. My phone starts ringing in my pocket. I guess that there is service here.

"What?" I ask whoever is calling.

_"Jade? It's Beck's mom."_ I groan.

"What do you want?"

_"Just… take it easy on Beck, alright? He has been thinking of taking you here since you told him you'd never seen real snow. John and I would really appreciate it."_ I don't even remember telling him that. It must have been years ago. And it wouldn't hurt to get on his mom and Dad's good sides. _"Jade? Are you there?"_

"How did you get my number?"

_"Beck gave it to us…"_ I don't want them to have my number.

"Alright, fine." I say, and hang up. As I turn around, I feel something hard nock into me. "Watch it!" I shout.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He says, turning around. It's some guy. "What's your name?" He asks, looking my up and down.

"Jade." I grumble, looking over at Beck. The guy introduces himself.

"Anyways, I'm working here as a tour guide during my gap year before collage." That's sort of interesting. Maybe he can take Beck and I on a tour or something. I look at him again. He is hot. Canadian hot. But whatever. Beck is, too. He's got light brown hair and huge muscles. Not really my type.

"Wow," I say, in fake awe. "That must take a lot of work." I mutter sarcastically.

"It actually does."

"I'm going to go get my boyfriend…" I say, when he grabs my arm.

"Maybe, later I could take you snowshoeing? I can get you a discount." He asks, releasing me. That would be great; Beck hasn't got heaps of money.

"Really?" I start, when I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder. I jump a bit. .

"Who's this?" Beck asks.

"Hey," I say. "This is… Sorry, what's your name?" I wasn't listening to him at all.

"Bradley."

"This is Beck." I already told him that he was my boyfriend.

"I'm her boyfriend." He says. Bradley shrugs.

"Bradley is a tour guide here. He is taking a gap year before collage. Isn't that cool?" I tell him.

"Yeah, great." He mutters.

"I was just telling Jade that I could take her snowshoeing." He says, smiling back at me.

"We are going to be super busy." He says, giving me a squeeze.

"I can't blame you. There is so much stuff to do. We have a hot tub here, you know." Bradley tells me. That's awesome.

"I love Jacuzzis. I like to pretend that I'm soup. For witches." I say, raising my eye brow at Beck. He knows about my hot tub thing.

"That's pretty cool." He says, taking a step closer to me. He needs to stand back. I hate it when people get too close.

"Babe, let's go to our room to unpack." Beck suggests.

"Finally." I groan out.

"I'll see you around," Bradley says.

"Maybe." Beck says, smiling at me.

"Bye." I say, grabbing my bag.

"Here, I've got that." Bradley says, starting to heave my bag off of the floor. "What room are you in, Jade?"

"WE are in room 3B." Beck says, reaching down for my bag, too. "I can take it."

"Beck…" It's fine. If he takes both then he has to stop holding me.

"Nah, it's cool. See you later, Jade." He says, strutting away.

We head to our room; it looks alright, except for the pink decorations. Beck says he wants to go skating. I guess I should, considering what his mom said. When Beck manages to get me out of the room and on the ice rink, we fall like fifteen times. When I tell him I'm done, he listens and we head back to our room.

Jade's POV

I wake up before Beck; the refection of the sun in the snow steaming thought the window is really bright. I can sleep through any noises, but not through light. I'm really cold, too. I start to snuggle to Beck's warm body, but I'm worried I'll wake him up, so I stand slip into some clothes, a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt. I check my phone; there are texts from Cat.

**From: Cat**

**Hiiiiii! I wanted to tell you about something that my brother did.**

**From: Cat**

**Did you get lost in the snow?**

**From: Cat**

**I missssss youuuuuu**

**From: Cat**

**Jadeyyyy. Are you having fun?**

I smile at her texts. Cat really loves me. She is nice and sweet. I can't believe I just thought that.

**To: Cat**

**I'm fine.**

I slip on some boots and shuffle into the hallway, looking for the dining hall that Beck had mentioned. It is only nine o'clock, so hopefully I can still catch breakfast. I turn down a hallway, and it leads to a big room where there are three huge tables filled with food. Yummmmmm.

"HI JADE!" I hear someone shout from across the room. I frown and look over. It's that guy. Uhm… Shit, I forgot his name. Brent? Brody? Brad? Oh, Bradley. He walks over to me.

"Yeah, hi." I say flatly. "I'm hungry." I tell him, and walk away.

"The food here is great." He says, following behind me. "We have the best coffee." I immediately turned around.

"Where?" I hiss.

"Just… over there." He said, pointing to a fourth table with drinks on it. "Can I get you some?"

"No." I say. The only people I trust with my coffee are me, skybucks and of course, Beck. I head over to the table, getting two coffees, one for me, one for Beck. When I turn back around, Bradley is behind me. "WHAT?"

"What are you doing today?" He asks, smiling flirtily.

"I don't know." I snap, and a plate. I start piling food on it, when Bradley interrupts me again.

"Why do much food for such a small girl?" He questions.

"It's for my boyfriend. Can you leave me alone?"

"Nope." He replies, popping the 'p'. "Can I do anything for you?" He pausing, moving closer. "I mean, _anything." _Ok, weird. But there is one thing…

"You work here, right?"

"Yeah…" He says, looking like he isn't quite sure when I want.

"So, you have keys to the pool and hot tub, right?" I say mischievously.

"Yeah…"

"So, tonight after it closes could I meet you there so you could unlock it and I could use it?" I love hot tubs and Beck. Put it together yourself.

"I guess I could."

"So can Beck and I meet you there at 11 or 11:30?"

"Uhhhmmmhhhh…" He says, weighing his options. "I suppose I could do that."

"Thanks." I says, grab a piece of toast, and go back to our rooms.

_Bradley's POV_

"Can I get you some?" I ask her. She gets a really pissed off look on her face.

"No." She says. I follow her over to the table. She has a great butt. "WHAT?" She asks, looking exasperated.

"What are you doing today?" I question.

"I don't know." That probably means doing something with her boyfriend.

"Why do much food for such a small girl?" I ask. She has a banana, three pancakes, an apple, one croissant, some scrambled eggs and three pieces of bacon.

"It's for my boyfriend. Can you leave me alone?" She asks me. I don't want to.

"Nope." I tell her. I think she is trying to be scary. I bet it works on the guys from where she's from. "Can I do anything for you?" I ask, hinting. "I mean, _anything._"

"You work here, right?" She asks.

"Yeah…" I reply.

"So, you have keys to the pool and hot tub, right?" She raises an eyebrow mischievously. Whoa.

"Yeah…" I say again.

"So, tonight after it closes could I meet you there so you could unlock it and I could use it?" Holy shit.

"I guess I could."

"So can Beck and I meet you there at 11 or 11:30 tonight?" She asks. Beck. Ahhh, the guy.

"Uhhhmmmhhhh…" I say, thinking it through. "I suppose I could do that."

"Thanks." She replies, and struts away. I look at her ass again. It's still great. Even though it's someone else's. For now.

_Jade's POV (Later that night…)_

"Babe, you go ahead, I'll walk down in just a minute. I've gotta call Andre." Beck tells me, grabbing his phone. I pout at him, tugging on his hand. "I'll be there in five minutes. I promise."

"Alright." I say, and slip on my snow boots.

"Love you!" I hear Beck shout after me, and I smile to myself. I walk down the cold path to the building with the pool and hot tub, violently shivering because I'm just wearing a pair of tights and a jacket over my bikini. I hustle under the shelter when Bradley is standing, smiling at me. "Hey, so do you have the keys?" I ask, grouchily.

"I do. And what are you going to do that would make me want to give them to you?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Not stab you." I suggest, a fake sweet smile on my face. He moves so I am standing between him and the wall, and he places his hand beside my face, against the wall. He eyes lower, looking down my jacket. "My eyes are up here."

"Or we could do this" He says and presses his lips against mine.

_Beck's POV_

"You are JEALOUS?" Andre asks in disbelief. "Of A random guy you met yesterday? Pull yourself together."

"Yeah, I know, but he has been really flirty with Jade and I just-"

"I don't think you understand that this is normal for most people. Get over it. Jade LOVES you." He says, obviously annoyed with me. "Just go, alright?"

"Yeah, you're right." I admit. I hate this feeling. Now I get why Jade acts so… Jadeish. "Bye."

"Bye," He replies, and we hang up.

I slip into some boots and throw a towel over my shoulder, leaving the room and locking the door behind me. I follow the dark path, and my eyes register the building, two figures in front of it. "What the hell?" I mutter under my breath, Jade is stuck between him and the wall, saying something, when he kisses her. She doesn't move for a second, and I just stand there, looking at them. I was right. I knew it. I knew it when I first saw him. The thoughts don't stop racing through my head, building up to form some really terrible images. That's when she lifts her leg, it looks like she will put it around his waist, when she brings her foot down –hard- on top of his.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asks, confused. I start walking again, quickly. That guy is an absolute, total fuc-

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She screams. "Oh, I don't know…" She says sarcastically. "You are a complete asshole!"

"What?" He asks.

"WHAT! WHAT?" She yells. She has that murderous look in her eyes. "Get the hell away from me!" She pushes him away from her, and he stumbles. When I finally get close enough, Jade looks at me, then him, then me. "Beck, I didn't- I just- I- he- we-"

"I know, babe." I say, grabbing her hand. "You, ya weirdo, need to pipe the fuck down." I advise him, and he holds his hands up. "I mean, since when are Canadians like this? Dick."

"I'm going to count to three, and if you're not long gone, I will go back to my room, take my scissors and-"

"Yeah, alright. Call me." He says before walking away. Jade starts to go after him, but I grab her around the waist.

"You OK?" I ask.

"NO! He just kissed me!" She replies. "How much of that did you see?"

"Too much."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that he would do that! He was just talking to me, then he starting staring at my boobs and he-"

"Who wouldn't?" I ask, and grab her hands. "It wasn't you, it was him. I know you."

"I love you," She says, her tone apologetic.

"I know." A worried look crosses her face, she looks down. "I love you." Her head snaps up.

"Can we go back to the room?" She asks.

"Why?" I question.

"Listerine."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is literally the shortest thing I've ever written. Sorry.**

She started at her mommy and daddy through wide eyes. She was standing in the hall, looking through the small opening between the door and the frame. It was late; she'd woken up because of the rain. She didn't know why she woke up; she could usually sleep through anything (a talent Beck and Jade really enjoyed). She wanted to go in and ask for her daddy to tell her a bedtime story –her mom's stories scared her- but the way her parents were lying in bed mesmerized her. They were both reading, occasionally glancing at the other, their eyes never meeting. Her dad's arm was wrapped around her mom's shoulder, their finger interlocked. Being three years old, she didn't know a lot. She knew her one year old brother was annoying, she knew her mommy's voice was pretty, she knew her daddy had special hair, but mostly she knew that her mommy and daddy loved each other.

"Achoo!" She sneezes, and both of her parents sit up, looking towards the door.

"Mads? You out there?" Her dad called.

"Yes," She whispered, opening the door. Her bare feet shuffled across their bedroom floor, the wood was cold against her feet.

"Did the rain wake you up, sweetie?" Her dad asks, getting out of bed. She nods, her brown hair bouncing.

"Want me to tell you a story?" Her dad asked, picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "I know a really good story about a prince and a princess."

"And so the princess counted to ten."

"Did the prince open the door?" A look of panic comes over the little girl's face. "Did he?"

"No." Beck says, "I said he was stupid, didn't I?"

"Yes, but not that stupid!" She shrieks. "Is there more to the story? It can't just be over, right! It can't be over!"

"Of course that's more." He's worried he's just getting her more worked up, but he's gotta finish the story now. He glances over at the clock. "Your mother is going to kill me."

"NO!" She says, tugging on his arm.

"Calm down." She frowns, but stops wriggling. "Don't stories always have happy endings?"

"Mmmhmmm." She agrees.

"So the prince and princess just ignored each other for a really long time, until the prince decided he needed to…" What was a word that a three year old would understand for 'rebound'? "Go with another princess."

"Boys are stupid." Maddie mumbles into her pillow.

"So he tried to kiss princess… Victoria… but she wouldn't kiss him."

"Kissing is yucky." Beck didn't respond to that, as a huge fan of kissing himself.

"Anyways…"

"So then they kissed, and lived happily ever after." He whispers.

"Thatsmynewfavoritestroy," His daughter says, her eyes closed.

"It's mine, too." He says, and kisses her forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Nigh," She murmurs. He waits until she is fully asleep, then leaves her room and heads back to his.

"Is she asleep?" Jade asks, putting down the book she's reading.

"Yeah." He says, crawling back into bed.

"You took a really long time." She comments.

"I know." He says, and kisses her. She kisses back, but just as they are getting into it, a wail erupts from the baby monitor.

"Should I…?" Beck asks, starting to stand.

"I've got it."


End file.
